what is left untold
by freakymouse
Summary: Too many time Canada has been overlooked and too many time has his feat has been taken aways from him and claimed has other's. This is Canada ,Mathew, Army during world war 2 seen by other country and his own. don't own hetalia


**_Hello! i wanted to make a hetalia fanfic to show what happened with canada when he was figthing germany. to much has been left unsaid about what they did so i give you real fact_**

 ** _hetalia is not owned by me_**

 ** _here a link to show some of the information i fetch to write it. the rest has been told to me by retired veteran of the royal 22 regiment of canada._**

 ** _What-did-the-German-soldiers-of-WWII-think-of-British-US-Canadian-and-Soviet-soldiers_**

 ** _enjoy :)_**

* * *

 **Germany P.O.V**

The first time I seen the new colony England had won, from his battle with France, it was at a ball throw by Russia. The lad was the splitting picture of America but so different at the same time. Where America was already outspoken and hyperactive, Canada was shy and quite almost unseen because of his silent nature. I didn't pay him much attention at the time believing the tiny colony would never be of big importance.

Oh boy did I was wrong.

Now a fully functional nation and the second biggest country of the world one could think he would have been more noticeable but has always he been unseen by other and every feat he done finish stolen and claimed has done by other. Canada is one of the most loved country of the world. He smiles soft and shy and his almost frail body is all unimpressive and even lower than average in comparative of his all too hyper brother.

But what other has forgotten, I remember.

I remember the violence of the act his army has done. I remember the words the one of my own strategist officer army said about them. Sure, when America was mad it was a sigh to behold but never did I imagine the quite nation be THIS at war.

His Army was not something I ever seen on a battlefield. No rule, no fear sees on their face, no hesitation, no, nothing. And it's the most fearsome someone came be. Their face blank, no emotion has their front line was shoot. Were the others army backed away and/or flew for their life, they continue uncaring of their life. uncaring of the body of their fallen comrade almost has if they didn't exist. So much determination to stop their foe, even my army stopped shooting choosing to run for their life. The Canadians, especially the French Canadian, were known to kill of cold blood and at each kill they made they always take an ear or an nose has a macabre trophy from they fallen victim.

A weird and unhealthy act to do but at that time they were seen has savage people because of the first inhabitant of the land. Custom die hard the other say about this peculiar time.

They had been one of the greatest asset for the ally union no matter what other said. A army of great violence, that is not afraid to die, not afraid of the cold, follow order diligently and they were all man of intimidating stature and beard hiding most of their face. Untameable beast always ready to be let's loose and spill the most blood they can, the most damage to the other.

at first when we learn that the prisoner made by the ally were send at Canada we were weary and wondered if we ever see them again. What was so unbelievable was that at the end of the war our comrade kept telling us how great the Canadians were and how the lumberjack there were tough. We could not believe our ears at the claim. Surely, they see what the other army had done to stop us from our killing spree. My people had been kept at lumberjack camps helping the Canadians there cutting trees and drinking whisky and Canadian beer. Almost nothing to kept them there if not for the harsh winter. They were cozy and well feed, the Canadians were friendly and good host. The difference was so radical it's was almost unbelievable. How could an army that lethal could be friendly and civilised whit the peoples they tried to kill to the extend some of my people didn't wanted to return home!?

Than it hit me has that general said about them.

'' _Give me the French-Canadian elite, the American technology and the Germans officer and I create the greatest army you could think of.''_

Truly Canada was someone to be weary about.

* * *

 **The Quote was said by a german officer during training in 1970-1980.**


End file.
